Training again
by Justine Dahino
Summary: Harry Hart is going to train again after he lacked his skills as a superspy agent. This is a Kingsman: The Golden Circle story but the movie is not yet listed in the category!
1. Training again

**Please Read:** This is a Kingsman: The Golden Circle fanfiction and the movie is not listed on the category yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A thought I had after watching the movie. It was awesome! No story. Just a scene I want to write. This is my first time writing Kingsman fanfiction so bare with me… but hey, I watched the first one and I love both movies! And I really like it that the writer decided to make Harry look like an amateur spy even though he is a superspy. They should have added more scenes about Harry and Whiskey, you know, against each other. Harry and Whiskey are both my favorite characters but too bad they killed Whiskey. My apologies if the characters are out-of-character…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. It owns by Matthew Vaughn.

* * *

Harry Hart has finally regained his memories as a kingsman. Thanks to Eggsy for trying to kill his new dog. The dog looks almost exactly like Mr. Pickles. He dressed like a real kingsman. He got the stripe tie, the glasses back, the watch, the gadgets and the beloved kingsman umbrella. But the problem is that he loses some of his skills. He couldn't even fight more than one man at the same time at the bar. It made him feel embarrassed that Agent Whiskey was the one who finished the fight. After throwing the glass using the umbrella, he even noticed that the glass didn't even hit the guy. It just passed the guy and agent Whiskey catches the glass without a sweat. The guy even punched him without him finish saying his line. The guy hit him right on his blind left eye and it was ridiculous.

Harry, Eggsy, Merlin and Agent Whiskey went back to the Statesman. Merlin and Eggsy decided to train the great superspy Harry Hart again.

"What? Training again?" Harry said. He almost sounded disappointed.

"Y-yeah, Harry, w-we just want to test your skills one more time." Eggsy said.

Agent Whiskey scoffed. He was standing and leaning his side against the wall, crossed arms.

Harry turned his eyes to Agent Whiskey and glared deadly daggers. "Alright, when I get back as Harry Hart the best superspy I'll see if I can teach Whiskey more lessons." Harry said loudly, trying to hear it to Agent Whiskey.

Agent Whiskey gave Harry a smug look. "Really?" He taunted. "You forgot to say, Manners, maketh, man…"

Merlin sighed. "That's enough you two."

Eggsy was feeling all silent.

Harry glared more to Whiskey while Whiskey gave Harry a wink.

Merlin felt uncomfortable now. "Okay," he said as he exhaled. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, first of, we want to test your fighting skills."

"But—"Harry wanted to protest.

"No buts, did you see how you couldn't even avoid when the guy punched you?" Merlin interrupted.

"He took advantage of my left eye! That's why!" Harry shouted as he pointed his left eye.

Merlin sighed. He put his hand on top of Harry's shoulder. "Harry, this is for your own good, we want your inner superspy back."

Harry looked at Merlin then he turned to Eggsy.

Eggsy smiled at him and gave him a nod.

Harry sighed, defeated. "Alright…"

"Alright Eggsy, you punch Harry." Merlin said as he pointed to Eggsy then to Harry and lowered his arm down to his side.

Eggsy glanced to Merlin, looking panic. "W-what? W-why me?"

"'Cause you are the one who carry Galahad's name now." Merlin said.

"B-but bruv…" Eggsy stammered.

"No buts, just do it, Eggsy." Merlin said.

"B-but, I can't punch Harry. He's my mentor!" Eggsy reasoned, trying to escape.

"Eggsy, just do it." Harry said.

"See? Harry just told you to do it, c'mon Eggsy. Don't be such a scaredy-cat." Merlin said.

Eggsy exhaled deeply. He tightened both of his hands and made a fighting pose.

Harry just stared at Eggsy waiting for him to start the fight.

Eggsy felt really nervous. He doesn't want to hurt his mentor even though this is just a training. He tightened his jaw and doesn't have the guts to fight Harry. He shook his head as he lowered his arms on his sides. "I can't… I can't, Merlin. I can't do it, bruv!"

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "You can't?"

Eggsy shook his head again. "I can't fucking do—"

Merlin punched Harry to the cheek without letting Eggsy finish what he wanted to say.

Harry was unable to avoid immediately and got punched.

Eggsy felt his mouth open wide in surprise.

Harry looked even more surprised as Eggsy. He touched the side of his cheek and turned to Merlin.

Merlin gave Harry a very wide grin on his face. "It's been a long time since I punch someone."

Harry was speechless in a moment.

"What Harry? Why are you so surprised?" Merlin said.

Harry just stared at Merlin.

Merlin turned to Eggsy who still remain surprised then back to Harry. "How about if we show Eggsy?"

Harry lowered his hand.

Eggsy turned to Harry. Shits about to go down…

Merlin handed his tablet to Eggsy then he punched Harry again to the face. This time Harry avoided Merlin's punch quickly.

"Nice Harry, you avoided my punch!" Merlin said. He threw another punch to Harry.

Harry got hit again on the face this time.

 **(Fall out boy's rock version of Michael Jackson's beat it starts playing in the background.)**

Merlin felt bad about it. "Oops…"

Harry punched Merlin back but Merlin avoided it. Harry punched Merlin again. Merlin avoided it again. Harry punched Merlin again and again but Merlin still avoided the punches.

"Harry, you're too slow!" Merlin said.

 _Shut up, Merlin!_ Harry thought.

Harry tried to give Merlin a front kick to the stomach but Merlin avoided his kick again. Merlin gave Harry a roundhouse kick to the face. Harry shielded the kick with his arm and winced in pain. Merlin choked Harry around the neck. Harry tried to pull Merlin's arm off his neck but his strength seemed not to be working. He felt weak. Merlin tightened his arm against Harry's neck, choking Harry for real. Harry winced. He felt like his neck has been blocked. Merlin tightened his arm against Harry's neck more. Harry winced in pain again.

Agent Whiskey watched the fight between Harry and Merlin amusingly.

 _Such Merlin…_ Whiskey thought.

Harry elbowed Merlin to the face. Merlin got hit or he just let Harry hit him? Merlin loosened his arm and released Harry. Eggsy felt like he had the guts to fight his mentor. He punched to the face. Harry avoided it. Merlin punched Harry. Harry got punched. Harry punched Merlin to the face but Merlin avoided it again. Merlin lowered his head and charged towards Harry like a bull. Harry winced in pain as he hit his back against the wall. Harry raised both of his arms, folds his hands and hit Merlin's back three times with the heel of his hands. Harry gave Merlin a knee kick to the stomach. Merlin fell to the floor. Merlin stood up from the floor immediately. Eggsy and Merlin punched Harry to the stomach. Harry got punched and fell to the floor. Eggsy and Merlin looked down to Harry. Harry lies on the floor for a second and catches his breath. He was finally able to breath. Eggsy grabbed Harry's right arm. Merlin grabbed Harry's left arm. They were pinning him down against the floor. Harry struggled against their hold.

Harry pulled his arms with Eggsy and Merlin's weight all his might. Eggsy and Merlin hit each other's head. Harry catches his breath. His face covered with sweat. He felt like he had drained all of his strength.

"Merlin, I think we should stop…" Eggsy said as he rubbed his temples while looking at his mentor lying on the floor.

"I'm not done yet…" Harry said as he catches his breath. He propped up his elbow and tried to lift himself up but he fell back to the floor again.

"Harry, I think Eggsy is right. We should stop this now…" Merlin said as he rubbed his temples.

"No, I'm not done yet!" Harry interrupted as he tried to stand up but his body gave in and then he passed out.

* * *

Harry Hart was sitting on the chair, holding an ice pack on his face.

Merlin felt bad looking at Harry like this and he regretted it. "Harry, I'm sorry…" he apologized.

Harry looked up to Merlin then he looked away.

Merlin nodded. "It was a bad idea… I should have taken it too far…"

"Whatever Merlin, just quit it." Harry said.

"I wish the superspy Harry Hart will be back in no time." Merlin told Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, Merlin. Harry Hart will be back sooner…"


	2. Underwater

Eggsy and Merlin wanted to test how long Harry will hold his breath underwater again. Merlin told Harry that he used the underwater training to bring his memory back but it didn't work. He almost lost hope but thanks to Eggsy for buying a dog that looks like Mr. Pickle which triggered Harry's memory.

Eggsy and Merlin showed the cell to Harry.

Harry gazed at the butterflies that were drawn to the walls. Harry was speechless at the sight before him. He never thought he was the one who draw all of these butterflies. He didn't know he can even draw, heck, he didn't even know he was even an artist. Like what the hell? He's a freaking spy not an artist.

"I…drew all these?" Harry stammers.

Eggsy and Merlin turned to Harry and both gave him a serious nod.

Harry took three steps forward and looks around the cell with his mouth hang open. Eggsy and Merlin watch him.

Harry just stands there in silence.

Merlin stares at his best friend for awhile. "Are you ready?"

Harry turns his head to Merlin and gave him a nod.

Merlin points to the white bed where the amnesiac Harry used to lie down and sleep. "Just sit tight down there."

Harry stares at the white bed. He couldn't believe the statesmen gave him this kind of bed. He's Harry Hart after all, the legendary veteran kingsman agent. Nobody ever underestimate him. He walk towards the white bed and sat at the edge of the bed, facing the large mirror.

"Goodluck" Merlin said.

Eggsy and Merlin left the cell and close the door.

Harry waits. He felt nervous and he doesn't know why. Merlin said they were going to test how long he would hold his breath underwater. Underwater is part of the kingsman training. He felt suddenly scared. He doesn't know why. He's scared because he would not past the training and might actually die.

 _Underwater? Inside this cell?_ Harry thought. _How?_

Where does the water enter? Harry looks around and notices the sink in front of him. He studies the sink and thought the water will probably come out from the sink.

Harry gazed at the sink, waiting for the water to flow out but nothing. Then suddenly, he felt like something cold went inside his shoes. He looks down slowly and jolts from his bed.

The water elevated to his knees.

Harry starts to feel the panic as he watch the water elevated to his hips.

 _Don't panic!_ Harry thought.

Harry climbs up backwardly and stands there in the middle of the bed.

The water elevated to his legs again.

Harry catches his breath. He felt the panic again as the water continues to rise up.

The water elevated to his hips again.

Harry glance to the door over his shoulder. Maybe he could run and open the door before the whole cell is filled with water? Why would he run? This is a test. He will take it. He will not fail Eggsy and Merlin.

The water elevated to his chest, to his arms then to his neck.

Harry felt the coldness of the water around his neck.

 _Shit!_ Harry thought in panic. _The water's cold!_

Harry thanked himself for wearing the kingsman suit. Merlin said his suit is empty so he couldn't use anything to help him during the test.

The water elevated to Harry's jaw.

Harry lifts his head and inhales deeply from his stomach. The water finally covered the whole cell. Harry tightens his lips together and held his breath. He looks around, looking for any options that could help him get out of this stupid cell.

Eggsy, Merlin and Ginger Ale were outside Harry's cell and were holding their breaths too as they watch Harry.

Harry searches the water training in his memory but couldn't recall how he past the water training when he was young.

Merlin looks down to his watch and looks back to Harry through the mirror.

 _5 Minutes…_ Merlin thought.

Harry Hart held his breath for 5 minutes now.

"20 Minutes…" Merlin murmured. He couldn't believe that Harry can still be able to hold his breath for more than 10 minutes which is amazing.

Eggsy gazes at Harry through the mirror with a worried expression on his face. He felt his heart thumping loudly from his chest.

Harry looks around the cell again. Then he stares at the large mirror in front of him.

Eggsy and Merlin lean towards the large mirror, already thinking what Harry was thinking.

Ginger glances at the two of them.

Harry tries his best to hold his breath longer. Maybe he could break the mirror? What if the mirror won't break? He wants to try. It's not bad to give it a try, right? He swims towards the large mirror.

Merlin remembers Eggsy's first underwater training by punching the mirror. He couldn't even recall how Harry past the water training too when they were young.

Harry grabs the faucet with his right hand to hold his weight against the water and punches the mirror with his left hand. His knuckles hurt and he shakes his hand. He tightens his hand into a fist again and punches the mirror for the second time. On the third punch, the mirror finally gave a little crack. He punches the mirror for the fourth time, the little crack gave another crack. Harry punches the mirror for the fifth time, the mirror cracked more. The large mirror finally breaks on the sixth punch.

The water flew out with Harry Hart in it from the cell.

Harry Hart coughs. He was soaking wet.

Eggsy, Merlin and Ginger Ale were already standing away from the large mirror.

Ginger tilts her head and gave Harry a friendly smile.

"Congratulations, Harry," Merlin said. "You past…"

Eggsy quickly walked towards Harry and covered him with the towel around his shoulders.

Harry pulled the towel closer to him. He was shaking from the cold and he was catching his breath. _Great…_

 **Author's Note:** Should I include the sky diving, parachute training for Harry? Or no?


End file.
